


Beach Trip

by Number_Twelve



Category: MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Some of the famous Marvel characters decide to go on a trip to the beach. Lets just say that there are reasons why people don't invite Deadpool along...Inspired by these artworks:https://pin.it/4Jnxvujhttps://pin.it/4LVAXrW
Comments: 3





	1. *sigh* car rides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stan Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stan+Lee).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately, I've been quite bussy but I have scrounged up some time to begin this fanfic about Marvel. Please let me know if the characters are close to who they actually are or if I'm doing something wrong. Please let me know in the comments :)  
> Have a lovely reading time!

"I think I left my sun cream at home," Bruce Banner said, looking in his bag.  
"I have an arrow for that." Clint Barton said. There was a quiet moment. "I don't. Sorry."  
"We're still missing Parker," Tony Stark said, crossing his arms with a sigh. Today he was wearing a hawaiian shirt with a pattern of palmtrees, flip flops, his high tech glasses and cool swiming trunks with Iron Man's logo on them. So far, they were missing Parker and Romanoff. The Avengers who had 'assembled' were Tony Stark (Iron Man), Bruce Banner (the familiar green guy known as Hulk), Clint Barton (Hawkeye, who always seemed to have an arrow for something), Steve Rogers (the captain who was not oficially a captain but whatever), Wanda Maximoff (The Scarlett witch), Scott Lang (the Ant-man), Hope van Dyne (the Wasp) and Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel). Thor was going to meet them at the beach and Star-lord had said he would probably go (no one was too sure since the poor guy was stuck training a pack of velociraptors). They were getting all their stuff into the luxurious minivan that Tony had provided for the trip.  
And sinse these people were often bussy saving half the world, ths little trip to the beach that Steve had organized seemed like a great vacation.  
"There's the spider," Carol said, pointing. A small shape was swinging from building to building, coming closer and closer. Peter had a beach bag slung over his back and a Donut shaped floatie around his waist.  
"Hello, Mr. Stark," he said. "I'm sorry I was a bit late but my aunt wanted me to take ten bottles of sun cream."  
"Understandable," Stark said. "And you are not the late one. Natasha will be in less than a minute."  
"Sorry to shatter your hopes, but here I am! And guess what, on time," Natasha Romanoff said, appearing from behind a wall. She was wearing a short dress, her short read hair tied back into a tiny ponytail. She had a fancy beachbag slung over her shoulder and she was wearing sunglasses. She tilted them down to look at them properly. "Are we leaving now?"  
"As a fact, we are. Pile in, guys!" Steve said, opening the minivan' passenger door and slipping inside. Tony took the driver's seat and the others piled in at the back. Scott, who was wearing his outfit, became small as an ant and settled down on top of the driver's seat, watching as the others protested.  
"That's my foot you are stepping on," Natasha was telling Clint.  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
"Hey, kid, do you mind moving your elbow just a little bit?"  
"I'm fifteen!"  
"I have a feeling that this is going to be a very long ride," Tony told Steve with a sigh.  
"I can agree on that." the captain agreed. Tony moved the van out of the parking lot and backed out. And so the trip began.  
(And sometimes you just wish you could have Doctor Who to just make a portal so the car ride would have been shorter *sigh*) 

They were being watched from the top of Stark's tower by none other than Deadpool.  
"Having a trip? Without me?" he sad to himself, mocking hurt "I guess i'll just have to join in." he jumped from the building's roof and landed face first onthe pavement. Strangely, the mercenary stood up like nothing had just happened and began his walk down the road, looking for a good car he could use. Oh, what a fun trip it was going to be!


	2. Surfing and coconuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first sunday of da now month!

"We are about to arrive at our destination," a robotic voice said.  
"Finally!" Peter cried, "I want to get out of this van right now!"  
"I understand just how you feel," Natasha said, nodding.  
"Not long 'till we get there. Just be patient," Tony said from the driver's seat.  
"I don't think I'll be able to for much longer." Bruce muttered, scratching at an imaginary itch on his arm and readjusting his glasses. There was a long silence in which all of them sat awkwardly.  
"Look, there it is!" Hope said cheerfully, pointing. All of them turned their heads (except Tony, who needed to keep his eyes on the road) and stared at the beach longingly.  
"Shall we take a shortcut?" Tony asked. Without any further warning, he pressed a red button on the van's board. There was a deep rumble and the van lurged, sending all the people in the back seats falling over each other in a sea of protests. The van's wheels suddenly lifted off the ground. Tony had just made the minivan fly. It was a wild ride that sent all of them falling over each ther whenever the van took a sudden turn. Most were thankful when it gently toiched down on the sand.  
"Mr Stark?" Peter said.  
"Yes?"  
"That was awesome." 

They all piled out of the van, some trying to keep their breakfasts inside them, others (like Bruce) askimg Tony how he had done it. He shruged the questions aside and popped open the boot. Everyone's stuff cascaded out of the back. Peter picked up his now flat donut floatie.  
"Awww," he said. Carol patted his back.  
"I got a pack of those in my bag." she said. They all watched the scene before them for a few moments. The sky was a nice shade of blue with a few cluds above, the sun shining down onto the golden colored sand. The waves laped forth and back peacefully, and somewhere along the beach there was a small stand with a man selling drinks. Otherwise than him, they were the only ones.  
"This is great." Clint said quietly. "We won't have to sign autigraphs."  
"That depends," Scott said, returning to his normal size and picking his bag up from the pile, "on the man in the stall. I don't know about you guys, but I think we deserve this after all our well deserved victories."  
"Can we go now?" Peter asked impatiently. He was wearing his suit but had removed his mask long ago in the van. Tony pointed at a little white building at the edge of the sand.  
"Those are the locker rooms. If anyone needs to change, that's the place." he said. Peter suddenly took off, running like a bulet.  
"That kid sure is desperate." Hope observed.  
"1), he's fifteen and 2) the poor fellah has been stuck in the back of that van for much too long. Like me. I'm off to change," Clint said, striding after Peter. Scott followed them, still dressed in his suit, and was tailed by a very quiet Bruce. The rest set off, walking towards the beach shore. 

Soon all of them were wearing their beach clothes and doing whatever they pleased. Let's start with Wanda, Natasha, Clint and Scott who were riding the waves on surfing boards they had rented at the stand.  
"Shall we see who can do the highest waves?" Natasha asked with a grin, sitting cross-legged on her surfimg board. She wore a pretty cool surfing outfit with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on her sleeve and had let her short hair down.  
"I think we all know who's gonna win," Scott said, grinning as well. Clint put on his sunglasses and stood on his own board.  
"I'm up for the challenge." he said. 

Next, there were Peter and Bruce just chilling at the bar, both of them speaking about science while sipping their drinks. I'm not even going to try to explain what they were talking about because even I don't understand it. Tony walked to the bar and ordered a drink. The man asked that instead of money he could get an autograph (Scott's theory proved to be right, after all). He turned to the other two.  
"You should try the water. It's really good." he said.  
"We will in a minute after we finish our drinks. Maybe after that we could go see those palm trees over there," Peter said, nodding at the spot with his head.  
"Shou shouldn't go, young sir." the man said with a thick accent. "Coconuts will fall down on your head when you least expect it."  
"Oh." Peter said. Bruce shruged.  
"We will just be careful. Thank you for your advice, though." he told the man.  
"My pleasure to serve an Avenger, sir." the man said with quiet reverence, handing Tony his drink and getting a signed photograph in exchange (Tony kept them in his pockets-- just in case) that he held with careful hands.  
"Shall we go?" Peter asked, setting his glass down and getting to his feet. The three of them headed over to Steve, Caril and Hope, who stood watching an intense competition of surfing.  
"What are they up to?" Bruce asked.  
"Trying to see who can surf higher." Hope replied without taking her eyes off the competition. Peter shruged, walking over to the spot he had left his stuff at and taking one of the floaties. He tossed it into the water and looked at the others expectantly.  
"Are you coming in or what?" he asked. Tony was the only one who stayed out (still finishing up his drink and not very keen to getting wet yet) and watched as the others had a water fight. After ten minutes of splashing, shouthing and shrieking, it was Steve who got out first and wraped himself in a towel. He had just began to open his mouth when he frowned.  
"What's that thing?" he asked, pointing at the water. Tony narrowed his eyes. A triangle poking out of the water. Oh--  
"Get out of the water!" he shouted. "Shark!" The first to hear was Carol, who quickly spread the message and got all of the others out. They stood there, shivering, as the shark got closer and closer.  
"Wait a minute." Peter said, frowning. "That looks like--"  
And guess who was riding at the back of the shark?  
No, not Aquaman.  
No, Thor is not here yet. Delayed.  
Star-lord is bussy training the velociraptors. Did I mention that?  
If, and only if, you have guessed Deadpool, then guess what?  
YOU ARE RIGHT!!!

"HELLO!!" the man said, waving madly from the back of the shark that was trying to shake him off.  
"What is he doing here?" Bruce asked.  
"I never invited him," Steve said.  
"He invited himself. Again." Tony said with a sigh. Typical Deadpool.


	3. Tidal waves

"Woa, budy!" Deadpool was saying as the shark vigorously shook it's head.  
"How did he know we came here, then?" Peter asked, watching the sahark try to shakre it's rider off.  
"I honestly don't know." Steve replied with a sigh. Deadpool was finally thrown off, landing face first on the sea shore. The shark quickly swam away into the deeper ends, frantic to get away from the mercenary. Deadpool gout up, dusting himself off.  
"How'dy doin?" he asked cheerfully, walking towards them. "You know, I had to steal car from one of your bosses and drive all the way here."  
"How did you get the shark?" Bruce asked.  
"Drove off a cliff." Deadpool said with a shrug. His eyes widened. "Is that a bar?" the others watched as he walked towards the man, covered in sand and dressed in his suit.  
"Well, won't you look at that." Steve said flatly. "Let us hope he doesn't mistake water guns for actual guns."

We turn back to the surfing competition, which was getting pretty intense. Wand was making the waves higher with the help of her powers.  
"We can go on like this for the rest of the day and none of you will beat my record," Scott was saying with a grin, sitting on his board.  
"We'll see about that," Clint told him. They watched as Natasha surfed perfectly on the massive wave, trying to rise higher than Scott had done a few minutes ago.  
"Shall I make the wave higher?" Wanda asked.  
"Please do!" Natasha shouted over the roar of the water. Wanda nodded, raising her hands and making the wave even bigger in size. Natasha whooped in glee as she beat Scott's record. Clint gave her a thumbs up. Except... that wave was coming a little bit too fast. The shadow fell over them.  
"Oops." Wanda muttered. And then it crashed over them.

Back at the beach, Deadpool was scaring the hell out of the bar man. He held a gun in his hands.  
"Oops," he said "I'm afraid I left my wallet at my car, whuch, by the way, must be a the bottom of the sea." The barman pushed the drink towards him with a nervous smile.  
"I-It's okay, sir." he said, eyes on the gun. Deadpool smiled under the mask, taking the drink from him.  
"Thank you." he said, walking off. The man sighed in relief but shook like a leaf when Deadpool returned with a frown on his face.  
"I just realize I'm wearing a mask. Do you have any straws?"

"Tony…?" Carol was saying. "Uh, that's not big enaugh for a tsunami, right?"  
"Outcome of the surfing competition, girl," Hope said with a sigh.  
"I'm going to move away." Peter said, walking , then running off.  
"I agree with the kid. Bye!" Bruce said, running after Peter. The other four followed, the wave close on their heels. It wasn't a tsunami, but it crashed a lot further than the shore. As the water rertreated, they found Clint, Natasha, Scott and Wanda thrown around the sand, their boards either broken or wedged into the sand. Natasha coughed.  
"I won," she said weakly, sitting up.  
"Woa, what did I miss!" it was Deadpool running torwards them and throwing his drink into the water (the belarman let his face hit the counter of his stand when he saw him do this).  
"A tidal wave. Well, I think I might have sea water up my ears." Clint said with a cough, sitting up without ease.  
"Talk about it," Scott groaned, lying facedown on the sand. 

Thor arrived a few moments after this happened, a beach ball under one arm. He frowned.  
"What happened here?" he asked, looking around.  
"A mini tsunami hit the shore. But hey, let's enjoy the evening. Tomorrow they want us to fight Thanos and I really am not in the mood." Steve said, coming over to him.

BONUS:  
Tony's phone vibrated. He took it out.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
"This is Star-lord," the caller said.  
"Oh, hi. Are you coming?"  
"Nope. I've been ordered to catch a damn dinosaur that's running free around the park. You know, the hibrid. It killed a lot of people a minute ago, so yeah. It's going to have to wait."  
"No prob. I'll let you continue."


End file.
